Frozen Past
by MageofMystics
Summary: Ciel has a new business partner from India. He visits Britain with his sister. But what does Agni's past have to do with these mysterious siblings? AgnixOC
1. Chapter 1

Author: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my OCs

I've been gone a while...probably a year. But after this summer i'm not going to be able to publish much, it will be slow. The reason? STUDIES. I'm not even going to get much time to myself let alone anime and manga with the progress to Pre-University. Well, please forgive me.

ENJOY

CHAPTER 1 : The mysterious business partner from India.

Sebastian came into Ciel's office saying "Master, there is a letter for you, from India." Ciel put his tea cup down "India?" and opened the letter:

Dear Earl Ceil Phantomhive,

I shall be making a trip to London on the 15th in the coming week and I hope to discuss with you our partnership regarding Funtom sweets company to get a few things clarified. The company seems to be getting the fancy of adults and children alike in India.

Yours truly,

Ravi Chaturvedi

Ciel said "Oh yes, he's the new partner we have. Sebastian, I'll leave the preparations to you." He bowed and asked "What would you like for tea time this afternoon?" Ceil said lost in sorting papers "…Something with chocolate…"

The following week,

Soma and Agni suddenly dropped by. Ceil asked in an annoying tone "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have gone back to India already?" Soma replied being all jumpy "Oh now Ciel, we can't just leave just yet, there are so many more things I would like to see!" Ceil's eyebrow twitched "Then do that! Why do you keep coming here?" and suddenly Mey-rin came in running "Master, they're here!" Ciel said adjusting his collar "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important guest."

In the lobby, he saw the twenty-two year old Indian man with black hair and strict brown eyes wearing spectacles, in a crisp, navy blue suit. Ciel was almost going to welcome him when he saw a teenage girl step out from behind him. Her long black hair was neatly braided in a single braid leaving out her side-fringe revealing small silver rings pierced into her ear. She had glistening brown eyes were lined with black coryllium and had a small red spot of vermillion between her eyebrows. She wore long icy blue leggings which creased many times at her ankles, a long, full-sleeved white top with prints of icy blue petals which had slits on the sides and a long white scarf around her neck. Ciel said "Welcome, ."

Ravi said "Hello, Earl Phantomhive, it's nice to finally meet you." Ciel nodded his head and looked at the girl. Ravi said "Ah yes, Earl, this is my younger sister, Tushar Chaturvedi." "Good day to you Earl." smiled the 17 year old. He greeted her back.

Suddenly, Soma ran down "Alright Ciel! We're leavi-" and he stared at Ravi and blinked "Oh look, its Ravi Chaturvedi…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ravi said "Oh, it is you…wait, which prince are you again? " Tushar said "Big Brother, I think he is Prince Soma Asman Kadar, of Bengal." Soma rapidly shook her hand "Hello! Though I've never met 's sister before, thank you for remembering me!" Tushar had a sweatdrop on her head "Er… you are welcome..? Please let go of my hand…" Poor Agni was ignored all this while with Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel asked "What's his deal here?" Agni said "Well, the Chaturvedis are quite famous in India. They're one of the top warrior Brahmin clans, their history is ancient. Literally, Chaturvedi means the one who has mastered all the four Vedas. You're lucky to have a partner who has such authority." Ciel said "I suppose…" Sebastian was a little amused at the situation. Ravi said "Well Earl, shall we talk business?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fiery Right hand of God and the Frigid Frozen Trident 

While Ravi and Ciel were having their meeting, Tushar was sitting quietly in the lobby, reading a book she found. Soma and Agni were peeking out from different furniture trying to get closer to her, which made her uncomfortable. She sighed and closed the book and said "Please stop hiding behind furniture. I'd really appreciate it if you would come out and talk." Soma and Agni looked at each other and came out. She asked "Is there something you need, Prince?" He stammered "Er…well….Agni wanted to speak to you, not me!"

This was the first time that she had a good look at Agni and she was a bit shocked but thought to herself "Agni is nothing like that other man, stop deceiving yourself Tushar." Agni covered for Soma "Uh…we wanted to know…I mean we didn't know that you…" Tushar answered sensing what he was trying to ask "I wouldn't expect you to know, don't worry." Soma asked "So the rumours that you died weren't true!" and clasped his mouth. Agni scolded "My Prince-!" Tushar said "No, no I don't feel offended. If it were true Prince, then I'm a ghost. It is a long story that is too exhausting to talk about." Just then, Sebastian walked up to her offering a cup of tea and a plate of crumpets "Miss Chaturvedi, please enjoy." She replied modestly "Oh, it's alright there is no need for this, ." He gave her his signature smile "Miss, it is my master's order that you are made to feel comfortable." She thought with her eyebrow twitching "But this is exactly the kind of thing that makes me uncomfortable!" Soma asked " Miss Chaturvedi-" She interrupted "Tushar is fine, Prince, and Agni too." Soma continued " Tushar, why are you travelling with your brother?" She thought and said " I thought seeing a foreign land would be fun." Internally, she admitted "I have no interest in travelling to different countries at all. I can't tell them the reason so casually."

Tushar noticed Agni's right hand wrapped up in white bandage and asked "Oh, are you injured?" Agni said "No it is not like that actually." Soma answered "That's Agni's Right Hand of God! Great for fighting and even greater for curry!" She sweatdropped but returned to being serious and said " To have such superhuman power, your devotion to someone must me really deep!" internally she asked herself "Who are you to talk anyway Tushar? There is another idiot like you." Agni smiled "Yes, Prince Soma is my God."

Ceil and Ravi entered the lobby "…so Earl, that covers about everything. I've arranged my own accommodation. Thank you for having us." "Tushar said "Thank you." But she noticed something, suddenly some assassins crashed in through the window surprising everyone except Tushar and Sebastian. Ciel shouted "Who are you?" Ravi adjusted his glasses "Don't get involved Earl, else they'll make you their enemy as well. Geez, following us all the way to Britain, you truly are a persistent bunch." The leader said "Silence! We have come for the girl! If you do not resist, no one gets hurt." Ravi thought "Tushar? Weren't they hell bent on getting me a month back?" and said "She isn't going anywhere with you." He charged at him with a dagger. In the blink of an eye, Tushar had caught the blade and said "You will not harm my brother." And threw him out of the window and jumped out herself. Mey-rin and Bard ran out with the rest. Tushar had just freed Finny who was tied up and crying, from the assassins There were too many of them against one girl. Agni jumped in too. Ciel said "Sebas-" Sebastian had his demon smile on and said "I believe that we are not to get involved, young Master." He asked "How did they get into the estate unnoticed?" Ravi said "They're assassins, Earl."

While fighting, Agni said "Tushar, these are too many." She said "For you, maybe." He was surprised at her answer. She said "You fools actually expect to capture me?" And chanted something and her eyes glowed icy blue and no sooner a trident of ice materialized in her hands. Her speed and elegance caught everyone by surprise. In a few seconds, all of the assassins were lying on the ground. She closed her eyes and the trident disappeared. She opened her eyes and put on a cute-face "I suppose that you won't demand an explanation from this helpless girl?" Everybody fell comically.


End file.
